


Cruel Joke?

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Humiliation, Steve loves the reader, Traumatic Experience, don’t read if you’re going to complain, he wants the reader and steve together, horrible grammer, thor is really protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: steve has a crush on the reader who is super shy and really close friends with Thor. Not being able to hold in his feelings Steve confesses his feelings by sending you anonymous notes her. When one he sends on note that triggers a pain memory from her past the reader locks herself in her room for weeks. When Steve asks Thor why the reader ran away when he confessed his love for her Thor tells him about a traumatic event that happened when she were younger and she were scared steve was the same thing.





	Cruel Joke?

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I have terrible grammer but I like writing. So if you can't stand reading stories with terrible grammer you might want to go back and search for another story.

  


* * *

Steve Rogers was in love and it was hard for him to keep it to himself. Steve has been in love with you ever since he recruited you and he has been talking about you to anyone who would listen. He knew everyone around him were getting annoyed by him especially tony, but he couldn’t stop himself. Because he was sick of hearing Steve gush about you for the millionth time, Tony suggested that he should send you love notes so he could profess his love to you. It would be a win-win for everyone because Steve would be spilling his guts out to you over a note and the team wouldn’t have to listen to Steve.

When you received the first note you had to read it several times to make sure it actually said your name and not someone else. By the tenth time reading the note you squealed with excitement and went over to Thor’s room so he could read the note. Thor had a smile on his face as he watched you gush about the note and tried to guess who sent you the note. Of course Thor knew that Steve wrote it but kept it to himself because he thought Steve wasn’t ready to tell you face to face that he was in love with you. He also knew you were a very shy person and knew if he told you Steve sent the note you would most likely become even more shy with him.

* * *

This went on for months and every time you received a new note you couldn’t help but share with Thor. He would get so happy that you were happy that he would tell Steve he should confess that he has been writing you the note. He always said no but by the fifth month, Steve felt comfortable enough to confess his feelings for you. Steve poured his heart out on the last note and at the end, he asked to meet face to face so he could reveal that he was the one sending you the anonymous notes.

When you read the note you rushed over to Thor’s room to show him the note and asked him what should you wear. Just as you were about to turn the corner you heard a familiar voice “Steve everything is going to go smoothly because y/n doesn’t suspect a thing. Do you want me to record it?” Your stomach dropped at Tony’s comment. Suddenly memories of your teenage years flooded your mind and all you could think about was locking yourself in your room for the rest of your life.

* * *

By nightfall, Steve’s nerves were getting to him because you hadn’t shown up yet but played it off as you were just getting ready. Steve waited patiently for hours for you to show up but you never did. After five hours Steve gave up and blew out the candles that were lit on the beautifully set table. “Where’s y/n? Shouldn’t you guys be making out by now?” Tony asked when her spotted Steve sitting alone at the table he set up for the date.

“She never showed up” Steve looked down at his untouched food.

Tony was stunned because for the days leading up to tonight Thor told him you couldn’t wait to find out who your secret admirer was “that’s strange because all she talk to Thor about when they were hanging out was this date. Did you do something to her?”

Steve sighed as he thought over the past week and wondered what he could have done to make you mad at him “No I haven’t. Maybe I was wrong about y/n liking-”

“Of course she likes-” tony cut him off but paused when he noticed Steve was looking at something behind him.

Looking behind him tony spotted you clinging onto Thor as you guys walked across the room. A concerned look appeared on Steve and Tony’s face when they noticed your eyes were red. Before Tony had the chance to ask what was wrong Thor spoke up “lady y/n doesn’t feel well so I’m taking her to Asgard. We’ll see you in a couple of days” with that Thor lead outside.

* * *

A few days after you came back from Asgard you locked yourself in your room and only came out when you had to eat or work. Everyone was concerned and would ask what was wrong but you acted like you didn’t hear them and continued what you were doing. The person most hurt by your sudden mood change and action was Steve. You actively avoided him for weeks and every time he was close to getting you alone Thor would appear and take you away from him.

Finally after nine weeks of being ignored Steve walked over to your room to ask what he did that would cause you to avoid him. He was standing a few feet away when he spotted Thor exiting your room with a sad expression on his face. “Thor, can I have a word with you? It’s about y/n.”

“Of course. Come with me so we do not wake lady y/n” Thor response. They made their way over to Thor’s room “I already know what you are about to ask so please have a seat while I tell you why lady y/n has been avoiding you.”

Thor spent an hour telling Steve about your traumatic experience when you were sixteen. You had been receiving anonymous notes from someone declaring their love for you for months. They would make your day but your world came crashing down when you received a note saying that they wanted to meet you so they could tell you in person. When you got there the two of the most popular girls from your school poured a bucket of red paint on you and said no guy would ever love you. What made matters worse was that out of nowhere a group of kids popped up and started throwing feathers while another group of kids started taking pictures of you. “Wow that’s horrible” Steve was stunned and was mentally slapping himself for declaring his love for you over anonymous notes.

“I know. I have asked her several time for the names of those people so I could teach them a lesson but lady y/n refuses to give me their names” Thor clenched his fist out of anger. “Listen, I know you truly care about lady y/n and you have good intentions. That’s why I’m going to help you out.”

Steve had a surprised look on his face when Thor offered to help him out but Thor expressed that he liked the thought of you and Steve together. He felt like Steve was the only guy worthy enough to be your boyfriend. Because of that, they came up with a plan where you’d ultimately be in a room with Steve and you wouldn’t be let out until you heard Steve out. Thor knew it was a risky plan that could backfire and would probably end your friendship but he was willing to risk your friendship if it meant you would end up with Steve.

* * *

A week after Steve and Thor recruited Tony to help them. They went over what they were going to do so they could get you and Steve in the same room they put their plan into motion. They agreed that you were going to meet in the library so you could give him books he needed for some research. When you got there though you spotted Steve in the middle of the room holding a single rose “are you kidding me” you turned to walk out but no matter how much you tried you couldn’t open the door. “Let me out ! ! !” you banged on the door but all you heard was tony and Thor’s voice telling you to hear Steve out.

After a solid ten minutes, you gave up knocking and sat down on the floor. “Thor told me what happened to you years ago and I wanted to let you know that I was not going to do what those horrible girls did to you. I love you” Steve was now crouched down in front of you and held out the rose for you to take “please give me a chance to prove to you that I truly care about you. Please, y/n” Steve looked into your eyes.

Looking into Steve’s eyes you searched to see if he was lying but you only saw was a man pleading for a chance “OK” you accepted the rose and held it against your chest “but can we take things slow? I’ve never been in a relationship before and I don’t want us to move too fast.”

“Yes, of course, we can take it slow. We can go as slow as you want” Steve agreed immediately and placed a kiss on your cheek “would it be ok if I took you on a lunch date with me right now?” Steve asked and held out his hand.

“Yes, of course, we can” you took Steve hand and stood up. “I’m going to change really quick though, I’m not dressed to go out.” You pointed to at your stained shirt and sweatpants.

Steve laughed softly and placed a kiss on the side of your head “of course, I need to change as well” Steve ran his hands up and down your arms “can you guys let us out?”

At that moment you heard the door jiggle before it opened and revealed Thor and tony “you guys are free to go” Thor and Tony stepped aside and smile as you left their presence. Thor had the biggest smile out of the two of them because he knew that his best friend was going to be treated like a princess.


End file.
